


With You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crush, Diet mentioned, Fluff, Games, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Generator, Teasing, Touching, food mentioned, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun and Taemin find a prompt generator online and decide to act out a few of the scenarios.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Baekhyun and Taemin finding this prompt generator together and putting in their names just for fun. They try to play out some of the prompts.
> 
> Generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

SuperM promotions had been well underway for the past week and preparations had begun long before then. All of the members had not only Super One to promote, but also their own group and or solo projects. Baekhyun himself had been cooking up something for his fans for quite a while now. Taemin had Act 2 coming up and possibly a SHINee comeback. The NCT members were all working on the new 2020 group, which would surely be a huge success. All the while Kai had his upcoming solo debut to worry about. Not to mention the EXO comeback that was sure to happen soon also.

He now found himself lounging on a couch with the other eldest in the group next to him, both enjoying the complete silence while scrolling through things on their phones. They had arrived back to the hotel around two hours ago after practicing, the two more than exhausted as they had to also practice their solo routines for the upcoming performances they would be part of. Taemin had refused to go to his room, claiming he didn't want to be alone and asked if Baekhyun had wanted company. Of course he wouldn't be asleep for quite a while, so he told him to make himself at home in his room. Which he had done, happily.

Baekhyun had been scrolling through a twitter search for the past twenty minutes, having given up on replying to emails and messages from those at the company and sending his nightly texts to the EXO and SuperM group chat. His eyes reading through messages upon messages about the idol when he found a generator that the fans seemed to be having fun with. They were using members like Kai, Mark, Chanyeol, Ten and so on all paired with him. Glancing over at the lean dancer to his left, an idea came to mind. He would type in Taemin's name with his and see what this thing was about.

The site itself had been designed to be minimalist, which he appreciated as it took barely a second to load and instantly he typed in their names and hit the generate button. He had a translator add-on installed, so it would translate the page for him with ease. An innate giddiness surged through his limbs into his fingertips as he mouthed the result 'Baekhyun making a goofy face until Taemin notices and laughs'. Baekhyun tilted his head back, he allowed his eyes to set on the younger and began contorting his features the best he could, all the while revealing his perfect smile that he always uses when trying to crack up other members. It takes more than five minutes of him pulling numerous amounts of faces that he had learned how to do throughout his career and just as his face muscles are starting to cramp, Taemin finally gives in and takes a look over in his direction. A moment of surprise registers on the younger male before a huge smile tugs at his lips and he begins laughing so loud that Baekhyun isn't sure if it'll wake those in the rooms next door, but it's enough to cause him to finally crack up too.

"That took you long enough." he sighs, nudging him gently before leaning against his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Taemin is still laughing, turning his head to glance at the phone screen in his hyung's hand. "Oh, what's this?"

"A generator that the fans are using. I put your name and mine in to see what we get. Want to try another?"

"Oh really? Yeah, let's try another."

Baekhyun pokes at the generate button, then reads the next prompt aloud. "Baekhyun and Taemin as actors" They both cackle at this, having already dipped their toes in the proverbial sand of dramas.

"I'd say it's more like Gong Yoo and those. They are so cool." Taemin whines, his hand going up to motion as he speaks. "They have an aura about them that feels almost untouchable and laid back. I feel like if we were to be actors like them, we would need to exude that aura. But have it flow naturally, you know?"

"Of course, naturally. Like this?" Baekhyun then stands, shifts his weight so that he's leaning just slightly and then tilts his head. What he is going for is the simmering coolness he has seen in movies, but unknowingly he looks more adorable than cool in his sweats and oversized hoodie. 

This fact is confirmed as soon as Taemin bursts into a fit of laughter, slapping his leg in the process. "Cute! Hyung is so cute."

"Okay, you do one." The eldest tosses his phone to the other, watching as they try to catch it but it falls into their lap instead. 

"Baekhyun gets into a heated argument with someone. Baekhyun begins threatening them, so Taemin, picks up Baekhyun and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt." Taemin looks over to his side, watching as Baekhyun moves to sit down and glances at the screen. "Let's do this, this is cute."

"What would I get mad about?"

"Anything you want." He shrugs and there's a sort of excitement in his voice which only seems to egg Baekhyun on, who gives in and goes to stand.

The first sounds to come out aren't even words, he just mutters nonsense until he blurts out "I don't want to diet! Give me chicken! Beef! Noodles! I want it all! Every single bit of it! I don't want to eat fruits! I am groot!!" Taemin then stashes the phone in his back pocket and rushes to stand, wrapping his arms around the soft area of Baekhyun's thighs -- just beneath his butt and lifting him up and away from the middle of the small living room in the hotel suite, carrying him into the bedroom where he tosses him playfully onto the bed.

"I will give you all of the food!" Taemin yells back, arms outstretched as if he were some sort of super hero. And Baekhyun cannot help but laugh at the situation. It usually had been him to ruin diets and now Taemin stood, self proclaiming to bring him the food he wanted. 

"This is nice."

"It really is." the dancer sighs, taking out Baekhyun's phone from his pocket and plopping down next to him. "Let's try another."

Warmth filled the leader as he watched Taemin's lashes dance against the top of his cheeks, taking note of the excitement that caused a nice blush to settle there on the surface of his skin. He had known for a long time that Taemin was beautiful, long before he even met the younger. Would sing his songs and attempt the dance routines just for fun -- and now being a part of a group with him felt so surreal. Having him in his hotel room and laughing with him like this felt _special_. There had been an endless stream of his compliments towards him for a while and he in no way intended for them to stop, eagerly awaiting Act 2 to see what exactly Taemin would bring to the industry. "You still haven't posted up the Candy challenge."

"I need to make use of my tiktok." He says passively, waiting on the app to translate the text correctly.

"We practiced for hours, Taemin." Baekhyun whines, rolling onto his back as he waits for the next task to be read aloud.

"Hours....hours..." it was spoken like an afterthought and he wondered if he had enjoyed the practice time too, the late night where he had shown him exactly how to do the candy challenge, the night they had a little too much to drink and Baekhyun almost, _almost..._

"Baekhyun and Taemin are about to kiss when instead they accidentally hit foreheads really hard and have matching bruises." Baekhyun feels the heat within his body rise to an uncomfortable height as he weighs out the words that Taemin had just uttered. The two of them acting this out... surely it would be funny right. But how exactly should they go about it.

While having an internal war with himself wondering how he should initiate it, the younger turns onto his side and places a hand at the back of Baekhyun's neck. "Is this okay?" All he can do is nod to his question, his tongue feeling too heavy to move before he is pulled forward, foreheads clashing -- causing him to see stars."Ouch!" Taemin falls back, leaving a pained Baekhyun to watch as he rolls on the bed rather theatrically, hand on his forehead and no longer on Baekhyun's burning skin. "That hurt so bad."

"We could have faked it." he offers, a hand reaching up to rub the spot between his eyebrows. "What's-" embarrassingly enough, his mouth is going dry. "-next?"

"Taemin booping Baekhyun's nose with their finger." Taemin rolls closer and reaches out, fingertip lightly poking at Baekhyun's nose before going back to the phone screen to press generate again. "That was very easy. I need better ones. But you do have a very boopable nose."

"So do you, you have that cute mole."

"You have two!"

"And? That doesn't make yours any less cute." He moves to sit up then, eyes focusing on his own hands.

"Baekhyun buying Taemin something unrequested because it made Baekhyun think of them. Oh I like this. Buy me Burberry, Mr. Ambassador." when Taemin looks at him, he swears he would buy him Burberry. He would buy him Gucci, Prada, anything he asked of him. Instead he just shakes his head and releases a low chuckle, trying to insinuate that it wasn't happening and yet already making a list of things he would be buying the younger the minute they were apart.

"Okay, you do one now." Taemin tosses the phone onto his lap before sitting up.

"Taemin teaching Baekhyun how to kiss...." he freezes as he glances at Taemin who has raised his brows. "Is this okay?" He waits before Taemin nods and then leans forward, planting a chaste kiss against soft plump lips. Leaning back, he watches as Taemin's eyes go from shocked to soft then to surprise. "Like that?" it takes a moment of flustered silence, a blush creeping up on both of their cheeks before the elder recites the rest of the prompt aloud. "and Baekhyun ends up kissing Taemin really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Taemin silent and flustered for a moment."

"It did leave me silent for a moment..."

"It did.."

"But no, not like that." The moment when Taemin leans forward, Baekhyun can feel his limbs pull taught, each muscle tensing up and waiting for the let down that was about to happen. Taemin liked to tease him, he liked to tease a lot of members -- hell they all did when it came down to it. But Baekhyun's emotions were not ready for a tease tonight, he couldn't handle it. He waited, still, with bated breath as the other seemed to be looking for any sort of rejection from him and there was no way in hell Baekhyun would give one.

The second that their lips touched, he felt his breath hitch in his throat -- rather audibly -- which in turn caused the other to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together at a slow pace, Baekhyun finally warming up to the sensation and forcing his limbs to move as he reached up to place a hand on the back of Taemin's neck. Sighs escaped both of their lips as they paused for a second, each taking in a few breaths before...

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Taemin practically whined as he scooted closer on the bed, lips parted as he waited for the elder and that was all Baekhyun needed as encouragement. The leader closes the gap between the two and presses their lips together once again. Instead of allowing his hunger to take control, he paces himself. First with light pressure before applying more minutely, slowly coaxing Taemin's lips apart before slipping his tongue in and practically losing all senses in the warmth. Their kiss began to meld into something sloppy and wet, but neither seemed to mind as fingers found purchase on respective clothing as a means to ground themselves.

When they finally parted, Baekhyun felt like his mind had fogged over -- stuck in a sort of dreamy haze as Taemin seemed unbothered, his tongue darting out to lick impossibly plump kiss swollen lips. The elder couldn't tear his eyes from him as he watched the action happen not once but twice.

"Taemin hogs all the blankets and Baekhyun gets cold so they cling tightly to Taemin for warmth." When the prompt comes out, he looks up at Baekhyun, waiting.

"Spend the night. We'll watch terrible movies and laugh and I'll make sure you have all of the blankets you need."

"Can I sleep in your bed with you? I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"If you want."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments. Thank you!


End file.
